User talk:ToaTusk/Archive2
This fresh new talk page is about to be ruined by... I used GIMP, but you can use any good photo editor. The key is to not increase brightness, but increase BOTH brightness and contrast. I used +40 brightness and +35 contrast. You can fiddle around with the values. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 You're welcome. :P McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I thank you for speaking your word on this matter between the staff and ChineseLegolas. I understand you were offended by the things MCGPY had to say, and therefore you may feel as if it is your responsibility to take part in the discussions. I will, however make note that is was most unnecessary to post that message at this time; and I am already discussing this with Mr. Legolas in hopes to resolve it. Nonetheless, he did see your message and informs you that the 'assumptions' you made of him are incorrect; but he thanks you for his time. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 20:49, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Noticed your new picture (ultron) "there are no strings on me" ;-) :-) Goodbye peoplez, I'm gonna go eat santa claus (-: (talk) 15:35, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi ToaTusk, I added a page for you on my wiki - http://animationcity.wikia.com/wiki/ToaTusk - since you won the Predaria writing contest and Cat and Mouse is now canon to the story arc. If you want to add anything to it, go ahead. It's not a userpage though. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 01:06, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I finally finished the banners for the TCT 2014 MOC Contest! Here's yours! Just add this code to your page to show people how you did: Oh yeah, that banner you made looks really good. Keep up the fine work. ;) Artek the crazy one (talk) 19:39, November 15, 2014 (UTC) It's fully uploaded now! -- 16:40, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Tusk! Is Rakiru comin' along? Y'know, your entry for my MOC Contest? Max the paranoid android I sincerely apoligize, for some reason my user name randomly appeared on your likes page. I am new here, so I might not be well accustomed to the rules of this wiki. If you would please excuse this mishap, that would be nice. Thanks! :P Wow, I had completely forgotten about this. But the sheer detail you went to, including the little features like the Inika shoulders as shinpads, the golden shoulder spike things, even the implementation of silver throughout. This is really something to admire. I'm tremendously appreciative of this very kind gesture. Thank you very much. :P Re:Deletion Request Yeah, you can do that. Or you can alternatively just give me the names of the pages and request their deletion. Totally your choice. :P I think that's all of them gone. The links you gave me were a bit wonky and I had to search most of them up, but I went down the list three times and I don't think I missed any of them. Anyway, glad I could help. :P Best of luck with your new start. Collab MOC Thought you'd appreciate this little picture. :P Anyway, the main reason I'm here is I wanted to pitch a shared MOC idea. I've been fiddling with an Inika-build Toa of Earth character, but I don't have any more black Vahki legs for his limbs. As a result, I've had to use HF parts. Ideally, I'd like him to have a black and dark tan color scheme since I have his hand pieces in dark tan, as well as the connectors from Avak. Looking at the WIP, I feel that he's very reminiscent of your building style (that unique fusion of Inika and HF that you seem to have mastered) and I was wondering if you wanted a hand in the creation of this character? I'd do the building and I already have a fair few painted masks to adorn him with, plus I can get a hold of the dark tan HF armor plates from the 2014 Chima figures here in the EU. Would you be interested in this shared character collaboration project? Yep. I'm planning a future comic story set in a traditional Matoran village, where this guy would be the leader of a small Toa team. Basically, an accident happens while the Toa are away and, when they finally show up in the story, they demand payment from the Turaga for their protection. One of the motifs of this village, however, is that it's very tribal. Many of the Matoran use traditional TECHNIC-y designs with 2001 parts, though I'm hoping to incorporate some of the G2 tribal BIONICLE stuff, particularly with these Toa. In the case of this Toa of Earth, I'm hoping it introduce the earth dark tan coloring to his color scheme. Glad to hear it. And, sure, I'd be more than happy to give you feedback on Shadowfall. Probably won't get to it immediately, but I will get it done. When I read a story I tend to fix spelling and grammar errors along the way, and I'd be more than happy to tell you what I think of it. Also, here's a newer WIP picture of the Toa of Earth. I finally read Shadowfall Overall, a very pleasing story. There's a lot of good points that need to be said but they don't come without their inherent structural defects. First and foremost, the beginning confused me. At first I went by the assumption that these were events taking place prior to the Great Cataclysm. With the canon characters talking I assumed that it would be canon-compliant to some extent, but then I got confused by the fact Jaller was a politician and that he had committed suicide. It then dawned on me that this was some kind of alternate universe in which they didn't go to Mata Nui. However, I was again proven wrong when I found mentions of Ta-Wahi and the fact Jaller wore Lhikan's noble Hau. In the end I settled on the fact that this was some kind of alternate continuation from the canon storyline where the point of divergence was somewhere in 2006, with no Mask of Life saga dragging the Toa off-island. I had to reread the opening a couple of times to actually get this so I'd recommend sticking something at the very top of the page, like; "Shadowfall is a story written by ToaTusk, set in an alternate reality where the quest for the Ignika never happened." Second point of confusion was the spelling of Jalla. Remember, before the renaming he was called Jala. Post-renaming he was 'Jaller''. The version you use in the story is a fusion between the two that displaces the reader. Left me unsure whether this was before or after the Great Cataclysm. '' But that's enough of the negatives. I think it's safe to say that the positives certainly outweigh them. I really enjoyed the subtle differences between this story and canon. The odd references to Jaller and Hahli being killed, the idea of Takua wearing Jaller's Hau to continue his legacy and honor his dead friend, and the implication of Takua once more being an outcast from society, being giggled at and whispered about by those Ga-Matoran. Another feature that I quite admired was the description of Tooky's boat. I'm a sucker for descriptive language and I just love how quaint and personal the place felt, with all the little trinkets and artifacts. The skulls were a tad much, but it's good that we got to see his living quarters and it was a nice little introduction to the character for me, with this being the first of your stories that I have read. Finally, one other aspect worthy of mention was Takua's exposition over Toa Garlic Galek going off on a rampage. Previously, Metru Nui was always depicted as an isolationist island, with its closed-off sea gates and Matoran having no knowledge of Toa. It's good to see that they know about affairs on other islands now. Really broadens their shrunken worldview and gives the sense that life is not the same on Metru Nui now as it was before the Great Cataclysm. Having heard what you said on the chat about a lust for balls ball joints, I went and had a peak around bricklink for you, searching for a good deal. I think it's safe to say, I finally found one. Here. Store is in the USA, there are 44 ball joints in stock and they're reasonably priced at 10 cents a ball. The average asking price for ball joints is anything between 20 cents 50 cents, so I'd say this is a deal worth looking into. Definitely cheaper than buying three Tahus. I completely forgot! I'll try to get it in soon. Mask of Creation Hey there! Sorry for the late reply, but if you're still interested in being a writer for Mask of Creation, you're always welcome to join. Can you be on chat now? I would like to talk. Thank you for explaining this to me. I will try to keep the image at the size that it currently is, but I would appreciate if the googly eyes were the same color as before, and the mask of creation had no pupils. Thanks! (Meowsers23 (talk) 00:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC)) That wasn't actually the specific phrase that got you banned from chat but, nonetheless, I am grateful for your apology. I am also very pleased to hear that the confrontational attitude will be kept in check in future. I very much do not want to have to start giving you warnings. Similar MOC Hello Toa tusk! I was planning on making a female toa of lightning named Syra who bears some resemblance build-wise to your new MOC Emofo, and I was just wondering if you minded at all. Have a good day! :) Max the paranoid android (talk) 00:03, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you! Max the paranoid android (talk) 13:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Tusk. Just wanted to drop a quick word in on this Emofo situation I've seen pop up on your talk page. Zanywoop compared it to two different words; one being Emo, the other I won't repeat. Having assessed the validity of the name in question, I don't actually see a problem. It's not at all vulgar as far as I'm concerned. 'Mofo' isn't a phrase I've seen widely-used on the internet. Seems like quite a stretch to make either of those words out of your character's name and I think it's even more of a stretch to say her name is offensive to depressed people. So I would like to counter Zanywoop's claim. I sincerely doubt that you made the name with the intention of combining those two words, nor do I think that there are wider implications at all evident to the average reader. Therefore, it does not at all seem appropriate for people to draw straws asking you to rename your character. Should you choose to rename Emofo anyway, that's completely fine. I just want you to know that you are under absolutely no obligation to do so from the CBW Staff. I'm not entirely sure why people chose to bring it up in the first place but I will be looking into the matter personally. The name is perfectly acceptable as it is. Hey Tusk. Thanks for getting in touch with me. I would have no problem with you using the design. I'm unfortunately on campus at the moment and don't have the actual creations with me for reference. But it's a fairly simple design. You take the Av-Matoran torso, attach this piece to it, then connect this to the pinhole. You can kinda see how it's connected in this picture, which is unfortunately the clearest shot I have of the rear. You will need one standard black pin, two Axel 2s, and one Axel 3. There is, unfortunately, nothing to prevent the casing from flapping around. I personally stick a blob on blue-tack on the remaining balljoint of the torso, thus sticking the Rahkshi armor in place but I understand a lot of people don't have access to blue-tack. If you have any problems building it (my instructions are admittedly not very comprehensive), please feel free to pop in on chat later today and I'll see if I can explain it more effectively then. Best of luck and happy building! I have watched SAO too! sucha good anime! Karov Kurad Hey tusk! As I was browsing CBW, I came across your user page, and I noticed that you mentioned "getting bored" with lego. While this happened a year ago, I was just checking to see if you are still going to be "active", besides your comics. I would hate to lose you, you seem like a very talented MOCer to me. Max the paranoid android (talk) 16:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry :( Tusk, I, being a noob, seem to have accidentally left the same message on your user talk three times. I would really appreciate it if you either deleted two or told me how to delete them, because I don't know how. Anyways, I am very sorry if this is at all inconvenient, and... That's all I have too say. :P Max the paranoid android (talk) 16:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Many thanks. :) Max the paranoid android (talk) 16:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) On your talk page, under other interests. It's Foreword, not forward. 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ' I released Alpha V.1.2 today. Tumblr it, please. Link is found on the Bioncle:CCG repo page. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Yes, Zany and I are already thinking up of names. Most importantly, your Tumblr. Is it updated? 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Link the vids and the forums site as well: http://bionicleccg.shivtr.com/ 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Font for the sig. Hey Tusk, where'd you get the font for this? And what's it called? Nice avatar pic :3. Fancy a chat? I see you're marked "away". Yeah, that. I don't mean to offend anyone who is an anime fan and there is an important distinction to be made between anime fans and the weeaboos. It just gets on my nerves when I encounter people (usually teenage boys) who become obsessed with animations that depict women in a fetishistic or overtly sexualized manner. This does not encompass all anime, of course, but people who indulge in this practice irritate me regardless. People who appreciate animation in the wider context outside of that category are fine with me. As for my collection of brown parts, I just had a tendency to collect the brown ones growing up. I don't think I've ever gotten a complete series of BIONICLE sets but I do think I've managed to acquire most of the brown ones. My BIONICLE-collecting years were mostly between 2001 and 2004, where brown parts were being sold prominently in Toa, Matoran, Bohrok and Rahkshi. When 2005 came I kinda lost interest in the line for a while, resorting to maybe buying a set or two here and there and instead exploring other LEGO lines, like Power Miners or LEGO Agents and, more recently, the collectible minifigures and Hero Factory. Electric Yeti (talk) 15:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) A friend of mine wants to modify your Tooky build. Could you either take a pic of his back side or describe how it was built? (preferable the first option.) Thanks. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' I'm the friend of Bub's. Anyway, I would modifying the build by changing the arm and leg pieces, the armor, and the head. Also, I found the Tooky images by searching the name. :P TheVinnyLord Eyyyy! That looks pretty cool! I'm in need of a wallpaper, actually. I'll get back to you when I've decided what class I want to have. (If you don't making me another, that is) 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ''' Re: Piraka Maniacs Help As a matter of fact, I might have something for you to do for the group. Do you think you could set up some kind of recruit form For the Piraka Maniacs? --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 17:13, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, I just turned the color filter to "Incandescent" so it would make the background look white as it should. Hope this helps Hello there, Tusk. So I performed a slight tweaking of our shared Toa of Earth character. Just wanted to run the alterations by your first. I have ordered a couple of 1x1 slope pieces and a Kopaka Nuva shield off of Bricklink (all of which are in the dark tan color). Are you comfortable with these alterations? Anything else you would change? Any suggestions or recommendations that would make you more content with this iteration? Re:LEGO Agents Wiki I'm sorry to hear that. Yeah, I think that's the most likely root. Probably one of LEGOFan's friends who he convinced to go on a computer and write mean messages to people he doesn't like. Either that or a sock puppet. It's quite laughable, tbh. I mean, it clearly shows that LEGOFan is reading our messages on CBW without editing. Not sure what he hopes to achieve when the whole of CBW knows what he has done and now only has further proof of his misdeeds. I reckon it's best just to printscreen any future incidents of them sending us unsavory messages. Electric Yeti (talk) 11:12, June 3, 2015 (UTC)